


The Convenience of Being Waist Height

by DC_Derringer



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy had always wondered why there was a saddle in dressing room three. Now he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Convenience of Being Waist Height

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveABitOfRough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveABitOfRough/gifts).



> Written for the darling loveabitofrough because she's an amazing beta and chats headcanon porn with me :)

Eggsy had always wondered why there was a saddle in dressing room three. Now he knew.

The saddle, set neatly over a padded bench was at precisely waist height, very specifically, at Merlin’s waist height, which made it so much easier for him to stuff that huge cock of his up Eggsy’s ass without a single straining muscle. Eggsy, just a tiny bit shorter, was balanced up on his toes, but Merlin said that just made his lusciously thick thighs tighten and flex beautifully for him.

Incidentally, Merlin was also about the same height as Harry, who was standing on the other side of the bench, feeding his cock to Eggsy, who was suckling it like he was starving. Which was kind of true because he’d been away on a mission for two weeks and hadn’t been stuffed full of his lovers’ cocks in ages. It was only fitting that he be spit-roasted to make up for the lost time. 

Harry would surely go off soon, if the pulsing beat of his cock, and the tight grip in Eggsy’s hair was any indication. They’d ‘had a talk’ about how rough Harry was with his hair. In the heat of it, Eggsy had absolutely no sense about him to make Harry stop putting it in such disarray. His eyes would just roll back and he would moan at the hot, nearly painful sensation that spread over his scalp while Harry would fuck into his open mouth. But afterwards, when nothing short of rewetting and styling it would set his hair back to rights, Eggsy would complain about the clearly intentional abuse. 

Eggsy whined pitifully when Harry pulled away, slipping his cock out of Eggsy’s mouth and keeping it away when Eggsy lunged after it, held back only by the tight hold in his hair. He gasped out a few pleas, held his mouth open invitingly, and looked up at Harry with the most wounded puppy dog eyes he could manage. But Harry was resolute. He stroked his cock in firm, long strokes, building and building until he gave himself one last hard squeeze and shot his load all over Eggsy’s face. When some hit his lips, his hanging tongue, Eggsy moaned happily, ignoring the missed streaks that painted his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. 

“You should see how gorgeous you look,” Harry said and he nodded to Merlin. Merlin smiled back, a wicked gleam in his eye as he pulled Eggsy up (by his hair again, damnit, he’d need a full shampoo at this rate) and walked him over to the full length mirror. Eggsy whimpered at the movement, Merlin’s prick still inside him as he was marched up against the mirror, pushed against it so he could hold onto the rim on top, look into the mirror, and see Harry behind him. Harry was all put back together again, no sign of his orgasm, just clear, luscious intent in his eyes as he watched Merlin start to pound into Eggsy.

“My gorgeous boy. Love to hear you sing,” Merlin growled in Eggsy’s ear as he started to howl with pleasure, pushing his hips back hard against Merlin, even while Merlin was shoving him hard against the mirror. It was a very different meaning to getting stuck between a rock and a hard place. Was Merlin the rock, or the hard place?

Eggsy could barely keep his eyes open, could barely keep them focused, but he tried really hard, so he could look through the glass, past the fogged up smear his breath left behind and over his shoulder to where Harry was watching, eyes intent on his lovers. It was his favorite position, to watch them take each other apart, grunting and groaning for Harry, their pleasure intensified under his heated gaze.

“Merlin!” Eggsy’s voice hitched on the name, his entire body tightening up as he neared the edge. Merlin smiled, and did what was asked of him, not in words, but with Eggsy’s body. All he could do, just like Harry, was give Eggsy everything he needed.

“Ready for it?” Merlin asked, his voice not nearly as wrecked as Eggsy’s (Never, which was annoying), but deep and raspy, his accent thick and sending shivers down Eggsy’s spine. Eggsy could just nod, desperately, hips grinding back against Merlin, clenching tightly around him. Merlin pressed him hard against the mirror, so he could barely move. Thrust deep into him, long, hard thrusts before he gave in, his orgasm wracking through his body with a desperate shudder. Eggsy moaned, struggled against the firm hold before he too went stiff, spilled against the mirror, pulsing hotly. He looked over his shoulder one last time to see Harry, a little approving quirk of his lips, before he sank to his knees on the floor, spent and lax after being so thoroughly and wonderfully used. 

“That’s our good boy,” Merlin said, still a bit breathless. Harry came to stand beside him, and they tangled together comfortably. 

“Should we clean up and get home?” Harry asked.

“Aye. Eggsy, tend to the mirror, Harry can clean out that slutty little arse of yours.”

Eggsy nodded enthusiastically as he got up on hands and knees to spread his legs for Harry, who was already kneeling down behind him. While Harry cleaned him with lips and tongue, Eggsy focused on his task of cleaning his own come off the mirror, lapping it up obediently while Merlin took his turn to watch them.


End file.
